A conventional cable or the like protection and guide device includes upper end portions and lower end portions of a number of connected pairs of right and left resin link plates from a mounting fixed end toward a mounting movable end. Flaps and bottom plates are used as connecting members. A fixed side mount fitting is detachably mounted to resin link plates adjacently arranged on mounting fixed edges in a right and left symmetrical manner, respectively. A movable side mount fitting is detachably mounted to resin link plates adjacently arranged on mounting movable edges in a right and left symmetrical manner, respectively. See, Patent Reference 1, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-120807.
Since in such a protection and guide chain, the fixed side mount fitting and the movable side mount fitting are composed of metal, wear damage is liable to occur in a connecting portion to a resin link plate and the endurance of the entire chain is in question.
A cable or the like protection and guide device includes a number of pairs of right and left spaced side plate units connected to each other from a mounting fixed end toward a mounting movable end. The connecting plates are detachably bridged over flexional inner circumferential sides and flexional outer circumferential sides of the side plate units in predetermined intervals. A fixed side mounting bracket is connected to side plate units proximately arranged on the mounting fixed ends in a symmetrical manner, respectively. A movable side mounting bracket is connected to side plate units proximately arranged on the mounting movable ends in a symmetrical manner, respectively. In this way a cable or the like is accommodated in cable accommodating space surrounded by the side plate units and the connecting plates from the mounting fixed end toward the mounting movable end.
See, Patent Reference 2, the specification of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-69527.